


Adoption Day

by QueenWinterofLuna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adopting a dog, Adoption, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24333433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenWinterofLuna/pseuds/QueenWinterofLuna
Summary: Victor and Yuuri adopt a new dog to keep Makkachin company!Based on this Tumblr Request:  if you're feeling inspired, can you do a fluffy piece where Victuuri decide to adopt another dog? (Plot twist: maybe they get there and fall in love with more than one dog? ALL the dogs? How many poodle siblings can Makka handle?) THANKS
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	Adoption Day

**Author's Note:**

> Reference link for the dog adopted: https://dog.fandom.com/wiki/Samoyed?file=Samoyed-slide-5.jpg

After many months of convincing, Yuuri finally gave in to taking Victor to the pet adoption center. He knew the consequences of taking Victor but decided to do so anyway. He just couldn’t say no to Victor’s puppy dog eyes any longer. On the way to the adoption center, Victor wouldn’t stop rambling about how excited he was to get a new friend for Makkachin. As soon as they stepped into the adoption center, Victor’s eyes lit up. 

“Yuuri, look at all the puppies!” Victor exclaimed, excitedly tugging at Yuuri’s sleeve. Yuuri was busy talking to the attendant at the front desk, so he didn’t pay attention to his husband who was close to tears looking at the dogs. The attendant stepped out from behind the desk and opened the gate to the dog hall.

The dogs were separated from each other by plastic walls. On the door of each of the enclosures was a small little excerpt about the dog inside. As Victor and Yuuri walked down the hall, Victor couldn’t help but stop at every stall to talk to or play with the dogs. The dogs were all spinning and running around in their plastic enclosures, barking occasionally. Victor stopped and let out a large gasp when he found a 5-year-old Samoyed dog. He grabbed Yuuri’s arm and quickly led him over to the enclosure the Samoyed was in. 

“This is the one,” Victor claimed, “She’s perfect!” The dog was wagging her tail back and forth. Her tongue was out as she looked at the pair softly. Victor read the label aloud to Yuuri.

“It says here that she is a female and her name is ‘Angel’! She is a 5-year-old Samoyed that is already trained! She came from a family who already had dogs and had to move away.” Victor took out his phone and showed a profile of a Samoyed dog. The profile detailed that Samoyeds were generally affectionate, playful, and friendly. 

“She sounds like a perfect fit for Makkachin, but are you sure you don’t want to walk around anymore? If this is the one then I can go get the lady again, but there’s plenty of other dogs here-” Yuuri began but was interrupted by Victor waving his hands dismissively. 

“I’m sure. Just look at the way she looks at us! Plus, if we continue to look around, I might just have to get more than one of these adorable little dogs,” Victor paused, thinking of all the other dogs he fell in love with before he met Angel, “Can we get more?” Yuuri slid Angel’s profile out of its plastic sleeve and made his way towards the door. 

“There is no way we are having more than two dogs right now. I admit, I love all of the dogs here and would love to take them all home, but we only have room and time for one more dog,” Yuuri said sternly. Victor nodded and followed Yuuri back to the front desk. 

“Angel! An excellent choice! She’s been here for a couple of weeks now,” the lady beamed at the couple, her voice slightly sad, “I’m sure she misses being a part of a family. Here, I’ll unlock the enclosure for you so you can meet her!” The lady grabbed her set of keys and led the pair down the hall back to where Angel was. She was sitting patiently at the door, waiting for them to come back. As soon as she saw them again, her tail began to wag violently as she stood up and paced at the door. 

When Victor stepped in, Angel pushed her head underneath his hand. Victor let out an excited gasp and pet her to the best of his abilities. Angel let out a small bark, signaling Yuuri to join Victor. Yuuri let out a chuckle before petting her as well. 

“You three are perfect for each other!” the lady gushed, “I’ll leave you two here for a bit and set up your visiting schedule along with your papers.” She stepped out of the enclosure, leaving Angel alone with Victor and Yuuri. Victor hugged Angel tightly and began talking to her as if she were a baby. Yuuri just stood there, admiring them both. 

“Come pet her, Yuuri! Her fur is so fluffy and soft!” Victor smiled, “Unless, you’re jealous of the attention I’m giving to her?” Angel looked over at Yuuri innocently, smiling gently. Her white fur was glimmering in the light, tempting Yuuri. 

“There’s no way I’m jealous of a dog,” Yuuri laughed as he walked over to pet Angel, “I get all the attention I need, thank you very much.” The couple continued to pet and play with her, loving her more and more as each second passed. The lady finally came back with their papers and sent them off with a smile.

...♡...♡...♡...

Victor waited inside with Makkachin for Yuuri to return with Angel from the adoption center. As soon as Makkachin heard the door click, her tail began to wag. Yuuri entered the door with Angel and Makkachin immediately ran towards them excitedly. Yuuri kept the leash on Angel just in case something went wrong.

As time passed, he realized he had nothing to worry about. Angel got along with Makkachin very well, so well that they slept curled up with each other the night of her arrival. Victor and Yuuri hugged each other from the side, admiring their little babies.

“So, this means we can get another dog, right?” Victor asked slyly. Although Yuuri couldn’t see Victor, he knew he was smiling. Yuuri rested his head on Victor’s shoulder.

“Definitely not.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! ♡♡♡
> 
> I decided to write about an older dog and a dog other than a poodle because I wanted to emphasize that so many different animals are out there of all ages and breeds waiting for a home! As much as I’d love for Victor and Yuuri to adopt all the dogs, I tried to be realistic since dogs are a HUGE responsibility. 
> 
> If you are interested in requesting a piece, feel free to enter my inbox (@victuurifanartandfanfiction) on Tumblr! 
> 
> If you enjoyed this piece, leave kudos and comment below! Constructive criticism is always welcome and appreciated. ~♡


End file.
